Weeds and plants grow in and along the shores of most lakes and ponds. Many owners of homes and cabins along shorelines enjoy using the shallow portions of the lakes for swimming, boat launching, and other water activities. The weeds are a nuisance and interfere with such activities.
Removing the weeds manually using rakes or other tools is a labor intensive, boring task. Moreover, the weeds are then piled up on shore or floating in the water, and must be removed. Bulky, mechanical weed harvesters are not practical for private, individual use, while chemical treatments are unsatisfactory from an environmental perspective. Moreover, any weed removal process must typically be repeated shortly thereafter, since weeds grow so fast.